


Forevermore

by FaygoMayhem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Week, M/M, Timed Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem
Summary: The day they've been waiting for is finally here.





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 Timed Quest Prompt: The wedding they deserved. 
> 
> I fail at being consistent, but the past few days I've just had absolutely nothing. I've had so much fun this week and I'm sorry to see it end. I should have something for the bonus day as well.

_Don’t be afraid, this is what you’ve been waiting for._

When Ignis opens his eyes he’s standing outside the door to the Citadel’s throne room. He can hear faint violin music and some joyful chattering from the other side and his stomach flutters in anticipation. Beside him, his uncle gives him a gentle smile and opens the door to usher him through.

_It’s time_

The room is decorated all in white with vibrant blue Sylleblossoms for accents. A small crowd of palace staff and fellow Crownsguard members are seated in rows bracketing a center aisle leading up to the throne. King Regis stands at the end wearing a proud smile and beacons Ignis to come forth.

Every head in the room turns to look at him as he walks down the aisle to the romantic string music. Standing on the set of steps to Regis’ left, Prompto cheers and happily flashes a picture and next to him Lady Lunafreya gives a winning smile. On the opposite side, Gladiolus gives him an encouraging thumbs up as he climbs the steps and Iris beside him delicately dabs the sides of her eyes.  

The walk is dreamlike and he’s left breathless when the dark haired man standing beside his father steps forward and takes his hand. He looks deeply into the pair of shining blue eyes he’s been missing for so long and feels his heart swell with warmth and pride.

_My Prince, my beloved, my Noctis_

He smiles and the two turn to face the King hand in hand. Noctis has never looked more regal in his black and gold Princely vestments that are a stark contrast to Ignis’ white tuxedo. The King signals for quiet in the room and begins the ceremony. The words he speaks are something Ignis has longed to hear almost his entire life, but he finds himself unable to focus on anything but the beautiful creature standing beside him and he unabashedly drinks in the sight. If he never sees anything again, it would be worth it.

“Do you, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, take this man, Ignis Scientia, as your eternal partner in both life and death from this day forth, forevermore?”

Noctis grins and nods the affirmative. His cheeky ‘you bet’ is a sound clip Ignis will be playing over and over in his head for many years yet to come. Noctis squeezes his hand as Regis repeats the words and Ignis’ answer comes without a second thought.

_Always_.

It’s the last word uttered by a pair of scarred, weary, lips and the first word that starts a new, blissful life. The newlyweds embrace and share a long sweet kiss full of all the pent up emotion of love, loss, and reunion as the crowd claps and cheers. With wide smiles on both their faces and matching rings on their fingers, they raise their arms in triumph. They’ve proved to the world that there’s no way they can be kept apart for long.

Elsewhere, an old blind man draws a stuttering breath and his eyes slip closed for the final time. It’s taken an eternity, but he’s finally free to be with his beloved for the rest of time. A ghost of a smile flashes on his lips as he watches the couple race back down the aisle and toward their new life from behind his eyes.

Finally, they’ve gotten what they deserve.


End file.
